1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the touch detecting field, and more particularly to a flat display with touch function, a touch device and a touch detecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, since flat display (such as, liquid crystal display) has many advantages, such as high image quality, little size, light weight and wide application range, etc., it is widely applied into various consumption, such as mobile phone, notebook computer, desktop computer and television, etc. Thus the flat display has gradually substituted conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display to be a main trend of the display.
Touch device is configured for providing a new human-machine interface, and it is more intuitional in use and more suitable for the human nature. If the touch device is integrated with the flat display together, the flat display can have a touch function, and it is a development trend of the flat display.
Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional flat display with touch function, and FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of scanning signals of the flat display as shown in FIG. 1. The flat display 10 may be a liquid crystal display (LCD), and include a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate 11, a color filter (CF) substrate (not shown) opposite to the TFT substrate 11, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. In addition, the flat display 10 further includes scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4), data lines d(n−4)˜d(n+4), pixel transistors 12, pixel electrodes 13, sensors 15 and readout lines r(n−1)˜r(n+1), which are disposed on the TFT substrate 11.
The scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4) and the data lines d(n−4)˜d(n+4) are intersected with each other to divide the flat display 10 into a plurality of pixel regions (not shown). Each of the pixel regions has a pixel transistor 12 and a pixel electrode 13 disposed therein respectively. Furthermore, each of the pixel transistors 12 is electrically coupled to a corresponding one of the scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4) and a corresponding one of the data lines d(n−4)˜d(n+4) respectively, and each of the pixel electrodes 13 is electrically coupled to a corresponding one of the pixel transistors 12. A scan signal Scan_1 is introduced into the scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4) in sequence to determine whether turning on the pixel transistors 12 electrically coupled to the scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4). The scan signal Scan_1 includes a turn-on pulse DP to turn on the pixel transistors 12 electrically coupled to the scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4) in sequence. That is, when the turn-on pulse DP of the scan signal Scan_1 is introduced into the scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4) in sequence, the pixel transistors 12 electrically coupled to the scan lines s(n−4)˜s(n+4) are turned on in sequence, such that data signals in the data lines d(n−4)˜d(n+4) are transmitted to the corresponding pixel electrodes 13 to make the flat display 10 display an image.
In addition, the sensors 15 are distributed on the TFT substrate 11, and each of the sensors 15 may correspond to at least one of the pixel regions respectively. For example, in the flat display 10 as shown in FIG. 1, each of the sensors 15 corresponds to a region A with 4×4 pixel regions respectively. That is, a sensor 15 is disposed every 4 scan lines and every 4 data lines, and the sensors 15 are electrically coupled to the scan lines s(n−4), sn, s(n+4) and the readout lines r(n−1), rn, r(n+1) respectively. When the turn-on pulse DP of the scan signal Scan_1 is introduced into the scan lines s(n−4), sn, s(n+4) in sequence, the sensors 15 electrically coupled to the scan lines s(n−4), sn, s(n+4) are turned on sequentially to detect whether corresponding regions are touched and generate corresponding detect signals. Then, the detect signals generated by the sensors 15 are transmitted to a detect circuit 17 by the readout lines r(n−1), rn, r(n+1) and stored in the detect circuit 17.
An amount of the detect signals stored in the detect circuit 17 is determined by a density of the sensors 15 disposed in the flat display 10, and the density of the sensors 15 is related to a resolution of the flat display 10. For example, if the resolution of the flat display 10 is 240×320 (that is, the flat display 10 includes 240 data lines and 320 scan lines to divide the flat display 10 into 240×320 pixel regions), the density of the sensors 15 is 60×80, and the amount of the detect signals stored in the detect circuit 17 after a scan is also 60×80.
However, since the region A with 4×4 pixel regions corresponding to each of the sensors 15 is large, the density of the sensors 15 distributed on the TFT substrate 11 is low. Therefore, if a region touched by users, such as a region B, is distant from a corresponding sensor 15(n−4), thus the sensor 15(n−4) is difficult to detect whether the region A with 4×4 pixel regions is touched and the touch-detecting capability of the flat display 10 is low. For improving the touch-detecting capability of the flat display 10, it needs to increase the amount of the sensors 15 and improve the density of the sensors 15. Therefore the amount of the detect signals stored in the detect circuit 17 should be increased correspondingly, and the store capability of the detect circuit 17 should be improved. However, it is very difficult to improve the store capability of the detect circuit 17, thus the amount of the sensors 15 cannot be greatly increased, and the touch-detecting capability of the flat display 10 also cannot be greatly improved.